jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Admiral Onasi
}} Lieblingscharaktere Droiden *HK-47 *Dunkle Truppen Jedi *Bastila Shan *Revan *Galen Marek *Rahm Kota *Ahsoka Tano *Kit Fisto *Kyle Katarn *Mara Jade Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Jaden Korr Sith *Revan *Darth Malak *Darth Sion *Darth Tyranus *Darth Sidious *Mara Jade *Desann *Tavion Blasterhelden - Alte Republik *Carth Onasi *Atton Rand *Mira *Canderous Ordo Blasterhelden - Aufstieg des Imperiums *Jango Fett *Lorn Pavan *Cody *Rex *Bly Blasterhelden - Ära der Rebellion *Han Solo *Boba Fett *Col Serra *Tyber Zann Blasterhelden - Ära der neuen Republik *Jan Ors *Kyle Katarn Lieblingsfahrzeuge und -Raumschiffe *ARC-170 *V-Wing *G-Wing *Jedi-Raumjäger *Venator-Klasse *Interdictor-Klasse *Acclamator-Klasse *TFAT/i-Kanonenboot *Ebon Hawk *Imperium-Klasse *Exekutor-Klasse *Eclipse-Klasse *Aggressor-Klasse *Keldabe-Schlachtschiff *Hammerhead-Klasse *AT-AP *Admonitor *Merciless *AT-AT *HAVw-A6 Juggernaut *Ravager Lieblingsplaneten und -Monde *Coruscant *Nar Shaddaa *Nal Hutta *Fondor *Taris *Naboo *Geonosis *Kossal *Raxus Prime *Lehon *Malachor V *Telos IV *Onderon *Anaxes *Yavin IV *Hoth *Jabiim *Bespin *Mustafar Kann ich garnicht leiden *Gran *Asajj Ventress *Zonju V *Drexl *Cannoks *Alles aus der Vermächtnis-Ära *Den Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg *Yuuzhan Vong *Myrkr Lieblingsmomente *KotOR I - Die Schlacht um die Sternenschmiede *KotOR II - Das Duell mit Darth Sion *Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger - Lorn Pavans Tod *Die dunkle Bedrohung - "Mach das nicht nochmal" *Angriff der Klonkrieger - "Begonnen die Klonkriege haben" *Die Rache der Sith - Order 66 *Battlefront II - Schlacht von Mustafar *The Force Unleashed - Galen Marek vs Palpatine *Eine neue Hoffnung - Schlacht von Yavin *Renegade Squadron - Die Stelle, wo der Imperator ins Sith-Grab kommt *Elite Squadron - "Ich werde dich nicht töten." "Dann stirb!" *Treueschwur - Geplänkel in der Cantina *Das Imperium schlägt zurück - "Au! Chewie!" *Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter - Schlacht von Endor(Um genau zu sein da wo der Falke in den Todesstern fliegt) *Jedi Outcast - Duell mit Tavion *Jedi Academy - Befreiung auf Taspir III Tag auch Oder wie Mandalorianer sagen würden: Su'cuy! Ja ganz richtig, ihr seid auf meiner Benutzerseite. Tja dann fang ich mal an: Mein Name ist Pascal ich bin momentan 14 Jahre alt und mag Star Wars ungefähr seitdem ich 12 bin. Trotzdem weiß ich viel aus dem Extanded Universe von Star Wars und kenne mich mit der Zeit sowohl vor als auch nach den Filmen aus. Meine Artikel *Drittes Scharmützel von Tatooine *Schlacht von Boz Pity (1 NSY) *Schlacht von Kessel (0 NSY) *Schlacht von Sullust (4 NSY) *Schlacht von Korriban (4 NSY) *Duell auf der Sternenschmiede - leider gelöscht, unnötig *Knights of the Force - leider gelöscht, unnötig *Schlacht von Ord Mantell (0 NSY) *Bail Organas Planetenliste *Falon Grey - leider gelöscht, unüberarbeitet *Ferroda - leider gelöscht, unüberarbeitet *X1 *Naga Sadows Grab *Dezimator Was ich im Moment mache Im Moment arbeite ich an 2 nicht-kanonischen(Alte Republik, Klonkriege und galaktischer Bürgerkrieg zusammen) Star Wars-Romanen für den eigenen Nutzen (Ich habe nicht vor, sie zu veröffentlichen.). In Jedi Academy erstelle ich momentan meine eigene Geschichte mithilfe von Knights of the Force. Ich spiele außerdem grade zum 5....oder 6.(..ähh oder doch zum 5. mal?) Kotor I und II durch. Außerdem labe ich mich an dem neuen Spiel Battlefront - Elite Squadron und habe die Kampagne bereits in 2 Schiwerigkeitsstufen gemeistert und auch schon ein paar Medaillen, unter anderem "Gold-Sith-Lord" und "Silber-Fahnenträger" erlangt. Frühestens an Weihnachten werde ich mich durch The Force Unleashed - Ultimate Sith Edition zocken. Auf Youtube erstelle ich auch eine eigene Star Wars-Geschichte namens Force Adventures. Wie ich zu Star Wars kam... Alles begann in der Grundschule. Es war ungefähr die Zeit, als Episode III rauskam. Im Micky Maus-Heft gab es aufblasbare Lichtschwerter. Mein Freund Tino hatte auch eins und fragte mich eines Tages "Was für eins hast du?" Ich konnte nur mit "öhhm...noch keins." antworten. Glücklicherweise lief auf Pro7 die komplette Trilogie. Meine Eltern waren auch mal Star Wars-Fans und konnten mir ein wenig erklären, während ich die Episoden zum ersten mal sah. So gegen Ende der Trilogie war ich dann "Starwarsifiziert". Mein erstes Spiel war dann LEGO Star Wars. Jahre später kam ich dann auf den Geschmack der Battlefront-Reihe und Empire at War. Danach musste ich mich erstmal eine Weile mit den vorhandenen Spielen begnügen bis dann The Force Unleashed erschien. Wenig später lernte ich auch Kyle Katarn, den Helden der Jedi Knight-Reihe in Jedi Outcast kennen. Kurz bevor ich Teil II beendet hatte, bestellte ich mir Teil III, da ich einige Trailer zu Knights of the Force gesehen habe und davon fasziniert war. So, Classicversion durchgezockt, Knights of the Force auf den Rechner gehauen. Dark Lord's Hunt direkt danach und schließlich den Mod Order 66. Eines langweiligen Herbsttages surfte ich nur mal so grundlos mit dem Stichwort "Star Wrs" in Google rum und entdeckte Jedipedia. Einige Zeit später meldete ich mich an und schrieb fleißig Artikel über die fehlenden Schlachten aus Renegade Squadron. Was ich wohl im Star Wars Universum wäre.... Ich denke, ich würde voller Stolz die republikanische Akademie (wo immer die auch sein mag) vollendet haben und ein Commander über ein Batallion Klonkrieger sein. Ich würde anscheinend jeden einzelnen mit einem DC-15A Blastergewehr, einer Vibro-Doppelklinge(falls die bösen Typen doch mal zu Nahe kommen), einer dunkelblauen Phase I-Rüstung ausrüsten. Lediglich 1 Klon im Batallion würde eine Phase II-Rüstung der 2. Luftlande-Kompanie tragen. Dieser eine Klon würde dann außerdem einen Elektrostab anstatt einer Vibroklinge besitzen. An beiden Handgelenken wären Flammenwerfer. Ein Schwerer Mandalorianischer Repetierblaster würde das DC15A ersetzen. Zur Oder 66 hätte ich meinen Klonen befohlen, zuerst die restlichen Droiden zu zerstören und dann Obi-Wan bei seinem Kampf gegen Anakin mit ihren Vibrowaffen zu helfen. Wenn ich kein Commander wäre, wäre ich wahrscheinlich ein lässiger Schmuggler. Mein Schiff wäre recht groß und würde von der Farbe her der Ebon Hawk ähneln. Allerdings wäre es ein sehr stark modifizierter YZ-2500-Transporter. Meine Crew würde anscheinend aus einem Zabrak, einem Duros, einer technisch begabten Twi'lek und vielleicht noch einem Menschen bestehen. Wir wären natürlich Rebellen Ach und wenn beides nich klappt wär ich ein Jedi mit blauem Lichtschwert. Für harte Kämpfe hätte ich auch noch ein zweites, grünes Schwert am Gürtel.